


Bandana

by Beedok



Series: Bandana [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Middle School, friends - Freeform, maybe a crush? maybe not..., signature accessory origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedok/pseuds/Beedok
Summary: Ryoga never seems to know where he’s going. Ranma suspects it’s because he can’t see anything with those bangs in his eyes and wants to help.A short commission.





	Bandana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaphneDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneDi/gifts).

Ranma scanned the crowd of boys filing out of their classrooms at the end of the day. He was hunting for his fang-toothed friend, knowing that Ryoga needed help to get home at a reasonable hour.

The hallway crowd was starting to thin out, and Ranma worried that Ryoga had slipped past him, when he caught sight of Ryoga looking around. Had the doofus gotten lost already?

“Yo, Ryoga,” Ranma called out, slipping through what was left of the crowd. “I was lookin’ for ya.”

Ryoga’s face lit up as soon as he saw Ranma. “Oh! I was worried you’d left already.”

“Why’d I leave without ya?” Ranma asked.

Ryoga’s eyes fell for a moment. “Well, my mum’s left me alone at the mall more times than I’d like to remember.”

“Well, I ain’t goin’ anywhere any time soon,” Ranma said, smiling away. “So, come on, let’s get walkin’.”

Ranma grabbed Ryoga’s hand, dragging his friend down towards the shoe lockers. Luckily his and Ryoga’s weren’t too far apart, so he could make sure the fanged boy didn’t wander off while he was changing to his outdoor shoes.

The walk to Ryoga’s house was a nice one, in Ranma’s opinion. The main streets out here in Nishitokyo actually had some nice trees lining them, unlike if you went deeper into the city. Now that spring was starting and the first buds were growing in, Ranma could hardly wait for when they properly came alive.

“I wonder if any of ‘em are cherry trees,” Ranma said, looking up at the trees.

“I dunno,” Ryoga mumbled, Ranma realising he was busy looking at the ground.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out in a couple weeks... but do ya really not look up at them at all?” Ranma asked.

“I don’t know. I try not to look around too much when I’m on walks. I don’t want to get distracted,” Ryoga replied, looking a little embarrassed.

“Looking around is how you learn the landmarks,” Ranma said.

Ryoga muttered something Ranma couldn’t quite make out, but Ranma _did_ notice the way Ryoga’s bangs were so totally covering his eyes. Ranma lifted his free hand up, brushing Ryoga’s hair out of his eyes.

“H-hey, what are you doing?” Ryoga stammered, blushing as Ranma continued to tuck Ryoga’s hair out of the way.

“I’m just thinkin’, maybe if your hair wasn’t in your eyes all the time that you might be able to see where you were goin’ better,” Ranma replied, trying to give a reassuring smile.

“Oh,” Ryoga half whispered.

“Too bad hair clips are just for girls... I’ll figure out somethin’, don’t worry,” Ranma said, his reassuring smile sliding into a confident grin.

It was time to scheme, which Ranma always loved. Well, maybe he should get Ryoga home first. Then he could scheme.

* * *

Ranma poked around the drug store, looking at the various hair accessories offered. He knew his hair ties fairly well, since he always kept his hair in a ponytail, but Ryoga just didn’t have enough hair for that. And the issue was Ryoga’s bangs anyway, so a ponytail would help much.

Though Ranma _did_ briefly giggle at the idea of Ryoga with a front ponytail. It would work... but the image was just too silly and Ranma just kept giggling.

“Can I help you... sir?” a store clerk asked, having looked at Ranma’s clothing for a moment for some reason. (Was there something on his gakuran?)

“Yeah, I’m looking for somethin’ for a friend,” Ranma said. “Got an issue with banges in the eyes.”

“Ah, well, we’ve got quite a few hair clips just over here,” the clerk offered.

“Nah, nah. I thought of those already, but, y’see, my friend’s a guy,” Ranma explained. “So, they wouldn’t really work.”

The clerk gave Ranma another once over, before nodding. “Ah, well... Headbands are fairly popular with guys too these days. Had a quite athletic guy about your age buy a few earlier.”

“Ooh, that could work. Lemme see what sorta ones you’ve got then,” Ranma replied.

The clerk led him the short distance over to the section with the headbands. They were quite elastic, which Ranma found fun. For a moment he was tempted to buy one for himself, but remembered he had a budget (since pops didn’t give him much of an allowance).

“Hm, I’m not sure which colours would suit him,” Ranma muttered.

“Ah, well, that I can’t help you with, but do let me know if you need anything else,” the clerk said with a polite smile and quick bow before heading off.

“Uh.. thanks?” Ranma offered as they left.

Ranma looked over the options again when something else caught his eye. Just down the shelf were some colourful bits of cloth. Poking through them a bit (out of pure curiosity) Ranma discovered that they were bandanas. Looking at the packaging a bit, it seemed they were (potentially) used for pretty well the same thing as headbands. They also, somehow, seemed just a little more wild, and Ranma felt like that would be fitting. Ryoga had always commented about Ranma being a feral and unkempt, so surely his presents should match that?

Which colour, though? Ranma racked his brain, trying to remember if Ryoga had ever mentioned having had a favourite.

Then he remembered, Ryoga’s room was painted yellow. Ryoga had mentioned choosing the colour. Hopefully his tastes hadn’t changed since the room was painted.

That left Ranma with two options: a tiger stripe bandana or one with strange tetris-y patterns on it. Ranma chose the latter without a moment’s hesitation. He didn’t wan’t to be left associating his friend with someone like tigers... they were too cat-ish.

Plus, weren’t they orange anyway?

Ranma dismissed the thought and headed off with the bandana in hand.

* * *

Ranma was feeling a bit excited as he prepared for school the next morning. He really hoped Ryoga was going to like his present.

“Hm, it’s getting warmer. I think it’s time we start heading west. The sea should be warm enough by the time we hit Kyushu,” Genma said, appearing beside Ranma at the genkan.

“What? We’re leaving?” Ranma asked.

He didn’t want to leave. He’d made a friend... he hadn’t had a proper one of those since Ucchan.

“You’re about old enough we start training abroad. A couple years in China... maybe a trip down to Vietnam and Thailand... it’s an opportunity I never had growing up,” Genma explain. “You’ll probably want to start packing up when you get home from school today.”

Ranma tried not to frown too obviously about it. He was getting tired of constantly moving.

With his mood ruined a bit, Ranma headed off towards Ryoga’s house. The fang toothed boy was sitting in his front yard, quietly petting Shirokero.

Seeing his friend helped improved Ranma’s mood, and, well, having Ryoga’s big puppy run up and start licking him helped quite a bit too.

“Ready to... ready to head out?” Ranma asked, still getting licks from Shirokero.

“Yeah. I mean... school’s annoying, so I’d rather not, but, well we have to don’t we?” Ryoga said.

Ranma hopped to his feet and grabbed Ryoga’s wrist. “Alright, let’s go!”

The pair had made it a good chunk of the way to school when Ranma remembered what he had in his backpack and came to a stop.

“Huh, what’s going on?” Ryoga asked, lifting his bangs a bit to look around. “This isn’t school?”

“I’ve got a gift for ya,” Ranma explained, before pulling out the bandana. “Stand still a moment, okay?”

“Huh?” Ryoga muttered as Ranma slipped into his personal space.

Ranma brushed Ryoga’s bangs up a bit, slipping the bandana up to hold them in place. He then pulled the corners around to tie behind Ryoga’s head. He wondered what Ryoga was blushing about as he did so, but tying the bandana took most of Ranma’s concentration.

“There we go. I think it suits ya,” Ranma said with a reassuring smile.

“You d-er, I’m going to need a mirror to confirm that,” Ryoga replied, still blushing a bit.

Ranma held his smile. He didn’t want to have to leave. Ranma decided that he wasn’t going to mention he had to leave until the end of the day. Enjoy one last normal day with his friend.

* * *

Ranma had been quite happy that the other boys in class had agreed Ryoga looked good with the bandana. He had to roll his eyes at some of the comments that they made when they found out Ranma had bought it, having gotten used to those idiots ever since he started walking Ryoga home.

Why it still bothered Ryoga so much, he wasn’t sure.

Sadly, the day had to come to an end, and Ranma knew he had to say something to Ryoga sooner, rather than later. He stalled as much as he could, but ran out of time as they reached Ryoga’s house.

“I, uh... Pops thinks it’s time for us to move,” Ranma said as they came up to the gate of the Hibiki home.

“M-move? You mean... you’re leaving?” Ryoga asked.

“Probably in a couple days,” Ranma said. “Pops never likes to give me much notice when he’s got ideas.”

“I... I...” Ryoga stammered, looking panicked for a moment. Then, something shifted in his eyes, and Ranma suddenly felt the need to prepare for a fight. “I never got my revenge for you stealing my food all the time!”

“Wait, what? I thought we were past that?” Ranma asked.

“I was just biding my time. Training and... stuff,” Ryoga snapped back. “Fight me tomorrow, at noon in the abandoned lot just around the corner.”

“Uh, if you insist,” Ranma muttered, trying not to feel hurt by the idea that Ryoga had been this mad at him.

“Oh, and take your dumb bandana back!” Ryoga shouted, yanking it off and shoving the fabric into his hand.

Ranma looked down at it and found a mess of unpleasant emotions in his gut. It took some effort for him to not just start the fight right now.

“Fine. Tomorrow at noon!” Ranma shouted, turning around and storming off home.

* * *

Noon had come and gone with no sign of Ryoga. Ranma refused to leave, however. He’d figured the idiot would be late, and had brought some onigiri and granola bars to wait until the fang toothed idiot showed up.

* * *

It had been cold, sleeping the night in the lot with just his sleeping bag, and Ranma was starting to get hungry... but he was a martial artist, darn it. He would stay and take the challenge.

* * *

It was the second morning and Ranma was really hungry now. He should have rationed better...

What was taking Ryoga so long? He... something hadn’t happened to Ryoga, right?

Worry was taking over from anger in Ranma’s heart.

* * *

The sun rose for the third morning and Ranma could barely think for the hunger.

“There you are, boy,” Genma’s voice called out. “What on earth are you doing out here?”

“Ryoga... I’m waitin’ for him,” Ranma mumbled, staring vaguely into space.

“When’s the last time you ate?” Genma asked.

“Uhhhh... I think it was yesterday?” Ranma said. “I can still fight him, though. I’m a martial artist.”

“You... boy, I’m going to go get some food. Don’t... don’t move. And, if he shows up, don’t fight him until you’ve eaten. It’s obviously a tactic to weaken you,” Genma said, heading off.

“It’s not a tactic,” Ranma mumbled. “The dork’s not smart enough for that.”

Ranma surprised when Genma had returned. He must have fallen asleep or something.

“Here, eat these,” Genma said, passing Ranma a pack of rice crackers. “I think you’ve waited more than long enough. He’s lost by default from not showing up.”

“I dunno... I guess,” Ranma replied, nibbling on the crackers. “He’s bad with directions. I hope he’s okay.”

“Well, come on, boy. We need to finish packing up for the road,” Genma said. “China’s waiting for us.”

“Okay, okay. Lemme just leave him a note, okay?” Ranma asked.

“Sure, yeah. Brag about your victory,” Genma said, heading off again.

* * *

Ryoga stumbled into the abandoned lot at last. He was hungry and tired... he’d never gotten _this_ lost before. Then again, he’d also never been this upset before. His mom had always warned him that getting emotional made things worse...

He felt like his heart dropped into his gut when he realised Ranma wasn’t there. He... he hadn’t gotten to say goodbye, all because he’d let his temper get the better of him.

Angry with himself, Ryoga punched one of the perimeter walls, hurting his hand as he cracked the concrete.

“You’re an idiot sometimes, Ryoga,” he muttered to himself.

Turning around to look at the lot, hoping for something a bit more fragile to break, he spotted something yellow under a rock. Walking over, he found the bandana Ranma had given him. As he pulled it out, he found a note as well.

‘Hey Ryoga, we’re off to China now. I hope we won’t be gone too long, then we can try to have our duel again. I don’t know how long that’ll be though,’ the note read.

Determination welled up in Ryoga’s gut. He was going to catch up to them. He wasn’t sure how he’d manage it with his directional issues, but... it wasn’t like his parents were around enough for him to have any good reason to stay. And the neighbours knew to feed Shirokero.

All he cared about right now was catching up to Ranma.


End file.
